


Ревность.

by goatglucose



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dark Fíli, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien), Fíli/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ревность.

\- Ну, чего ты ждешь? Вырви ему сердце, убей! Ради меня! - Фили зло смеется в лицо младшему брату, переводящему взгляд с него на Бофура и обратно. Старший только что позволил ему шутливо шлепнуть себя по заднице.  
Позволил. Шлепнуть. Себя. По заднице.  
Кили о таком только мечтал - Фили не подпускал его к себе настолько близко, каждый раз осаждая холодной усмешкой. Нет, Кили нельзя. Всем можно, а Кили нельзя. И больше всего можно Торину. Кили сам не замечает, как сердце его пропитывает ненависть к родному дяде. А Фили, казалось, и рад. Он будто бы этого и добивается. Будто бы - потому что Кили не верит в то, что его брат не идеален, что он способен на такое. Кили - да, но не Фили.  
Он еще раз бросает тяжелый взгляд в сторону беззаботного Бофура и выдыхает, успокаивая себя и подавляя гнев.  
\- Нет.  
Фили наигранно разочарованно вздыхает.

Кили застает их, когда идет искать брата. Он всегда застает его с кем-то, когда ищет. Он всегда его ищет. Потому что того всегда нет рядом, а Кили не хочет его с кем то делить.  
Иногда в голове пробегает мысль, что Фили делает это специально, но Кили почти с яростью отбрасывает ее - брат не такой. Он светлый и теплый, как весеннее солнце. И такой же далекий - поэтому Кили всегда холодно.  
Торин прижимает старшего племянника к стене, настойчиво целуя. Его руки теряются под рубашкой Фили и тот сдавленно стонет. Король начинает спускаться губами ниже, по шее и Фили, заметив замершего в темноте коридора младшего брата, бросает на него мутный взгляд и шально улыбается. Торин уже не замечает ничего, кроме податливого тела перед ним и не придает этому значения. Кили его понимает. Он и сейчас, просто стоя в стороне, не может оторвать завороженный взгляд от такого красивого Фили. Фили, тающего не под его руками, отвечающего не на его поцелуи, стонущего не ему в губы. Ревность волной захлестывает его и Кили, не выдержав, сбегает обратно во мрак.

Сумрак тронного зала прорезают отблески металла, отражающего свет редких факелов. С губ Фили срывается стон, режущий тишину и слух Кили, больно отзываясь где то в груди. Он идет через тьму огромного зала сжимая в руке подаренный братом нож и точно зная, что его ждет у трона.  
Кили ускоряет шаг, когда две темные сплетенные фигуры начинают вырисовываться в слабом свете, а хриплые стоны и шорохи становятся невыносимо близкими и громкими. Уже метрах в пяти, не выдержав, Кили срывается на бег и, достигнув подножия трона в два прыжка, вгоняет лезвие Торину в бок. Туман застилает глаза и Кили наносит удар за ударом, не в силах остановиться и вымещая на столь ненавистного гнома все, что скопил за столь долгое время, а Фили торжествующе кричит и смеется где то над ним, совсем рядом, и младшему начинает казаться, что этот голос гремит отовсюду.  
Тело Торина уже напоминает кровавую кашу и сам он давно покинул его, но Кили все не может остановиться. Лишь когда Фили успокаивается и замолкает, переводя дух, он бросает испачканный в родной крови нож и падает на колени, тупо глядя перед собой.  
\- Хороший мальчик. - Гладит его по голове Фили, вальяжно усаживаясь на свободный теперь трон. Кили поднимает голову на его хриплый от крика голос и долго смотрит ошалелыми глазами. Старший довольно улыбается, пальцами размазывая кровь почившего короля по лицу брата, а потом наклоняется и жестко целует, слизывая красные капли с дрожащих губ.  
А потом Фили зовет стражу.


End file.
